Planet Insideous
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear
Summary: Ichigo becomes a seriously injured, travels to Kish's home planet, and becomes blind for a while. This is totally IchigoxKish! Hey my fans! I have to say that you have been doing a good job of reviewing! Thankz and keep it up the good work!
1. The Plan

FWB: Hey... It's me Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear. This is my first fanfic so please review review review!

Kish: Why would they wanna do that?

Ichigo: Kish you can be sooo stupid at times.

Kish: Hey, be nice! I save you in this story!

Ichigo: Well I wouldn't have to be saved if it wasn't for you!

Kish: You got a point.

Ichigo: Do I fall in love with Kish in this story?

FWB: Yep!

Kish: O yeah! I love you FWB!

FWB: Uhhhhh aren't you in love with Ichigo?

Ichigo: Forget about me Kish... you can fall in love with her... I don't mind!

FWB: Uhhhh let's just get to the story. And as for you Ichigo... I'll excercise my power as the author of this story...

Ichigo: Hey!:(

FWB: And P.S.- I don't own any of these characters....If I did, Ichigo would so fall in love with Kish!:)

Chapter One

Ichigo stared sullenly at the entrance to Café Mew Mew. "Whoopdee doo, isn't this just great," she thought as she stepped inside the door.

It just had to be her magnificent luck that her mom had picked this weekend to go on a women's retreat.

Ichigo had completely forgotten about what she was going to ask her mom until she had left

-Ichigo Flashback-

"_Dang," she had thought when she realized her mistake. "now I'll be forced to ask my dad, if I want to go at all."_

_She had reluctantly trudged down the stairs, trying to find the courage to ask him. She'd found him sitting in front of the T.V. watching a football game._

"_Dad," she had questioned, "can I please talk to you?"_

"_Sure Hon, whatsup?" he had asked without even taking his eyes off of the screen._

"_Daaaaaadddddddd!" Ichigo had whined. "please turn the T.V. off!"_

_He'd begrudgingly obeyed, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he had inquired._

_She had taken a deep breath, willing herself to go on._

"_Dad? Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding asked me to attend the 'Dress-up Dance' at school. I already know what to wear and-"_

"_What?!" her dad had yelled. "Do you think that I'm going to let you dance with a bunch of immature boys?!_"

"_But Dad-"she had pleaded_

"_No buts about it. You know enough not to question my authority. My decision is final. Anyway, it's past your_ _bedtime. Go to sleep." Her dad had shouted as he turned the football game back on._

_When Ichigo had stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened, her dad had turned around and glared at her._

"_Don't just stand there all night. Come on, hop to it. And remember that this is for your own good. Sleep well!"_

_Ichigo had stomped upstairs to her room, making sure that her dad knew that she was mad at him. When she reached her door she purposely slammed it behind her for effect; then, she'd flung herself onto her bed and cried._

"_It's not fair" she had mumbled to herself. Now she would be the only one not going to the dance. At least Ryou will be relieved knowing that he won't have to close the cafe._

_She stopped for a moment, thinking of Ryou. He had found a new girlfriend whom he could take out anytime that he pleased. He had loads of money on which he spent on a new car. And he didn't have to worry about his parents telling him what and what not to do._

_Oh how she missed Masaya! His warm touch, his passionate kisses-she had taken them all for granted until he left for Europe. Now he was gone. All she had as a reminder of the love that they shared was an occasional letter. She was beginning to wonder if he was seeing someone else. He rarely called any more, and when he did he seemed strained and nervous._

_Ichigo also thought of all the other Mew Mews. They all had steady boyfriends of their own too._

_Mint was lucky. She had started dating Keiichiro and now they were going strong. Mint never had to worry about her boyfriend dating someone else or moving to a far off country. All she had to worry about was what she was going to wear on her next date. She had life pretty easy._

_Then there was Lettuce. She had been so surprised when Brent, one of the most popular boys in school, had asked her out. All of the other Mew Mews hadn't been though. Lettuce's quiet yet kind personality had attracted many boys recently, but Brent had been her first actual boyfriend._

_Pudding had started dating an extremely hyper seventh grader. Although Pudding seemed happy enough, we all know that she would be happier if she had been dating Tart. Tart was her ultimate crush._

_And finally there was Zakuro. She had been dating Mike long before she became a Mew Mew. They were so totally in love. They made the absolute most perfect couple._

_Ichigo has tossed ad turned that night, her dreams, in which Maysaya was kissing an unknown girl, had kept her from a sound sleep._

-End Ichigo Flashback-

Now Ichigo was only one left to maintain Cafe Mew Mew. "Ugggg," she sighed as she headed toward the gigantic heap of dishes in the sink. She had an awful feeling that this day was going to be a loooooonnnnnnngggg day.

-------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------

Kish sat on the floor of the alien headquarters and glanced at his watch. "Right now its 8:00 on earth and I still haven't come up with a plan. Think Kish, come on think!" he said aloud.

Suddenly an absolutely amazing plan popped into his mind... If they were careful enough, they might have more than just a little surprise for sweet Ichigo.

Kish raced outside and down the streets of their planet, Planet Insideous. He knocked on the door to the apartment that he, Tart, and Pie shared. He heard the two unmistakable words, "Shut-up!"

'Pie, Tart," he grinned, "meet me at the headquarters. I'll be waiting!"

After a couple of minutes, a bleary eyed Tart walked into the headquarters. "What!?" he growled. "For gosh sakes Kish, its 3:00 in the morning!"

"This had better be important," grumbled Pie, angry that he had yet again been woken up for one of Kish's dumb plans.

"I just thought up an absolutely extraordinary plan to capture Ichigo and get the Mew Aquas. It's totally unbeatable!!'

"Yeah, right, that's what you said for the last fifty plans. Maybe you should start thinking up plans for your gravestone if you wake me up one more time. Come on, Pie, let's get back to bed."

"No, I'm seriously serious this time, please just hear me out! This plan can't and won't fail. So just listen this once..."

"Tart, let's listen to him this time," said Pie. Then, turning to Kish, he said, "Kish, this is your last chance. Next time you'll at least have to wait until morning."

"What makes you think that there will be a next time?!" challenged Kish. "Anyway, so here is the plan. Ichigo will be the only one at Cafe Mew Mew today. So if we-"

"Wait, wait," interrupted Tart. "How do you know that she will be the only Mew Mew there? Wait, I know. Were you spying on her again? You watch her way too much. I think that you're overly obsessed."

"I...ummm.... let's just get back to the plan." A very flustered Kish announced. "Come here."

He led them to the back room of the headquarters and pulled out a stack of papers with his plans on it. He handed them to Pie and ordered him to get all the materials that they would need while he would explain the plan to Tart.

Pie left, staring at the plans. A slow smile spread across his face. "Kish was right... this plan is awesome." He thought as he walked down the street toward the market.

Kish wanted to tell Tart about his plan quickly so that they could get everything in order. "So here is the plan," he said as he started to explain. As he went on, Tart started to grin from ear to ear.

"Maybe I can trust Kish this once," he thought as Kish continued. "Maybe..."

-----------------------10:00 A.M. at Cafe Mew Mew-----------------------

Ichigo yawned sleepily. What she wouldn't give for a nice long nap.

It had been two hours since she had started work, but for some reason it felt like days. She sighed as she cleared a table of dirty plates and cups. Her finger touched something gooey. "Ewwwww!!!" she shrieked as many heads turned her way. Her finger was stuck in a chewed up wad of gum! She yanked her finger off the plate and pushed her way towards the bathroom to wash her hands. "Yuck, yuck!" she thought as she suds them up, hoping to get all the germs off.

When she finally came out of the restroom, she saw someone waving their hand at her, trying to get attention. "Excuse me," a cranky old woman called out, "may I please have my tea?"

"Just one moment," Ichigo replied, pasting a fake smile on her face. She rushed to the door to try to greet a new customer while taking an order at the same time. "Man, all these jobs shouldn't be forced on an adult... let alone a twelve year old kid!" thought Ichigo as she nearly tripped bringing a pot of tea to a table.

After she delivered her tea, she raced to the kitchen to try to save the muffins before they burned. She took one of them out of the pan to taste test it. "Ewwwwwwww!" she groaned as she realized her mistake. Instead of adding one and a half cups of sugar she had added one and a half cups of salt! She sighed and tossed the muffins into the garbage, then took another pot of tea off of the burner. She carried it over to a table.

The woman that she was serving looked her in the eye and asked, "Where are my muffins?"

Ichigo smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry ma'am," she mumbled. "They are baking right now."

The lady glared at her and replied, "Have you thought about asking your boss for more help around here? You people need better service!"

"I'm really sorry ma'am," Ichigo said again. "My co-workers are all taking the day off." She quickly scurried away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Suddenly, she heard screams and the lights went dead. She tried to shout above the noise. "Every one please remain calm and exit out these doors" she yelled. "How cheesy," she thought. "Please remain calm... as if!"

After directing everyone out the doors, Ichigo started to leave. "I just hope that no one is in the bathroom right now," she mused.

"Leaving so soon?" an all too familiar voice, asked. "Bummer, and the fun was just beginning!" he chuckled.

"Kish!" exclaimed Ichigo, so stunned that her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"That's right, My Kitten. I guess that I have made a lasting impression in your mind. I'm really very honored. Wanna play?"

"Come out of the dark and fight like a man!" yelled Ichigo. She was unsure if she could still change into her catlike form.

Kish grinned, amused. "Have you forgotten that I'm not a man? There are no rules in an alien battle, so we can fight however we please. Go karema animas!"

Ichigo gasped, her face paling as a giant rat appeared in front of her." This is just like the first anima that I fought. If I can transform this should be easy... that is **if** I can transform" Ichigo thought as the menace approached her. "Come on transform," she mumbled as she concentrated on becoming Mew Ichigo.

Whoosh...

Suddenly instead of her work clothes she was wearing a pink and black dress. She felt her head "Yep, same old ears!" she mused. "This isn't the time for jokes. I have to fight!" she scolded herself.

"Alright, you got what's coming to you! Ribbon Strawberry Check" she exclaimed as she attacked.

The enormous rat easily dodged her futile attempt and made a dreadful hissing sound. Out of seemingly nowhere thousands of smaller rats appeared, all hissing and clawing.

"We out thought you this time, you old hag!" said another alarmingly familiar voice.

"Don't you call me that name when you are a short, shrimpy midget!" Ichigo screeched at a very amused Tart.

Pie grinned, something that was not his usual pastime. He loved a good fight, especially one that he new he would win. And this fight could get a bit interesting...

"Kirema animas, attack!" commanded a very excited Kish. Maybe this time Ichigo would actually be his! He imagined himself standing at an altar. A lovely Ichigo came into view wearing a pink and white dress. She was slowly walking up the isle and...

"Earth to Kish," exclaimed Tart. "Earth to Kish. Kish, you are drooling. Come on snap out of it!" While you were in your own world, Ichigo apparently thought up a plan of her own. With an absolutely satisfying screech, she raced out the door and down the road. Should we pursue her?"

"Duh, yes we should pursue her! Come on, hurry up!" yelled Kish, angry that he had been so distracted.

Ichigo wondered which way she should go. She thought about running into town and alerting the other Mew Mew members about the aliens. She thought otherwise. "If I run into town I will jeopardize the safety of the other people... not to mention that the aliens will guess which way I went. I know! What if I run into the woods so they will not find me!"

Pulling out her heart shaped bell she yelled "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" at the top of her lungs. Killing the few rats that had spotted her running.

Unfortunately Kish, Pie and Tart raced out of the door and saw her. The rats followed.

Kish chuckled, glad that he was in control again. 'Apparently you are out numbered My Kitten. Give in or suffer the consequences!"

"I will never give in to you!" she spat although she was trembling in fear.

She was suddenly hit with an idea. Pulling out her heart bell again, she yelled "Stutoro Bell Bell" at the top of her lungs. The blast left a hole big enough for her to run through. She ran, passing the rats and a very surprised Tart.

"She is getting away!" screeched Tart. "Do something Kish!"

Kish smiled evil. "Don't you worry Pie, Tart. She is not of the tunnel yet. And this time there will be no Blue Knight to save her."

Breathing hard, Ichigo raced through the woods, the branches scratching at her arms and legs. She grimaced as a branch gouged her leg, making her limp. "At least they won't be able to find me," she thought as another branch whipped her in the face, leaving a deep scratch. She brought her hand up to her face and brought it back down covered in blood. She paused for a moment to see if they were following her.

When she listened closely, she could hear that horrible hissing noise. She quickly realized what was happening. The rats were following her scent!

She continued running, but she could hear the rats gaining on her. She stopped short. She was on the edge of a cliff! The rats came into view and made a half circle around. Pie, Tart and Kish hovered above her.

"Ha, you are trapped!" laughed Kish.

But Ichigo saw a way out. It may be risky, but it was her only hope. She scrunched down and prepared to jump across the gap to the other side of the ravine. She jumped and her hands grasped the rocks as she tried frantically to climb up. Suddenly a loud cracking noise echoed through the ravine. The rock was cracking! Kish flew over to Ichigo and grabbed for her as she fell, missing completely. "Noooooo!" screamed Kish and Ichigo in unison.

Ichigo felt her head hit the rocks, but strangely she felt no pain. "Is this how I'm going to die?" she thought. She hit the bottom of the cavern and instantly her mind exploded with a rainbow of colors, from red to yellow to orange to green to blue. Then, suddenly, everything went black.

----------------------------------End of Chapter-------------------------------------

Ichigo: You can't just end there! I need to know if I live!

Kish: It's none of your business!

Ichigo: Hellloooooo, It's my life here.... my life is hanging in the balance!

FWB: Mwahahahaha! You'll just have to wait... I'm working on the next chappy, but I couldn't resist ending in a cliffy! So see ya later.

Ichigo: Help, Kish is trying to kiss me!

Kish: Come on (smooch) I'll make you feel better about dying...


	2. Room Number 107

FWB: I'm baaaacccckkk!

Ichigo: Finally!

Kish: Ichigo, you need a dose of patience. I know how you can get it!!! (smooch)

Ichigo: Ewwww! Get off of me you jerk!

FWB:Hehehe

FWB: Remember that I don't own any of these characters.... or Ichigo would kiss him willingly...

Chapter Two 

"Noooooo!" screamed Kish as he flew down the ravine to find Ichigo. His eye caught something pink. There, he saw her, lying in a pool of blood. Her long feathery lashes were closed, covering her pink eyes. He checked to see if she was breathing. "Please," he thought, "by some miracle let her be alive!" Just then he saw her chest lift weakly. "She is alive," he thought "...but for how long?" He yelled up to Pie and Tart, "She is alive, but we need to get her to a hospital... fast!"

Pie yelled back down, "I don't think that the hospital would greet a couple of aliens with an unconscious girl. Kish, I think our only hope is to bring her to our planet."

"You are right, but we must hurry." Kish yelled, as he gently picked Ichigo up.

"Kish we must take the ship, it'll be too hard for you to transport with her all the way back home," yelled Tart.

"Come on Tart... do you really think we have a choice? I don't think she is going to last that long."

Tart flew down to where Kish was to try to convince him otherwise. When he got there, Kish was already gone. "Kish," he thought as he and Pie teleported, "is she really worth your life?"

Kish concentrated on making it to Planet Insideous but was starting to feel faint. "Kish," he thought, "this is not the time for weakness. If you pass out Ichigo will die."

He concentrated giving every last bit of his energy. Suddenly, he was in a hospital and the last thing he remembered was some one taking Ichigo from him before he passed out.

-------------------------------Three Days Later------------------------------

Kish heard someone talking, but he could not make out what they were saying He heard little bits of phrases like, "We will hook him up to this I.V.. That should give him some more energy." He also heard Tart.

"Will Kish get better?" he heard him ask in a small, scared voice.

"We can't count on anything, but it looks good for him right now. I can't say as much for that girl he brought in 'though."

That jolted Kish back into consciousness. He blinked a few times, trying to correct his blurred vision.

"Kish!" exclaimed Tart. "Kish you are alive!" he tackled him in a big bear hug. Ripples of pain flashed through his body.

A nurse pulled Tart from him saying, "He hasn't had full recovery yet. You need to be a bit more careful."

"Welcome back," said Pie.

"How is Ichigo?" asked Kish, struggling to get up but plopping back down on the hospital bed.

"Ummmmm.... she is doing well for someone that had taken that much of a fall," said Tart, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. Kish could tell he was lying.

"Kish," said Pie, "You need to focus on yourself right now. Then you can worry about Ichigo."

Kish started to panic. Something must be terribly wrong. "I need to see Ichigo! Please, get me to Ichigo!"

The nurse shook her head. "You can't do that right now, I'm sorry. You need to get some rest."

Kish glared at her and announced, "If you don't let me see Ichigo I will walk right out of this room and find her myself, or I will die trying!"

The nurse looked worried. "Well, I supposed I could arrange things..."

"I want to see her now!"

Pie sighed, "Well, I suppose, but it is not going to be pretty."

The nurse looked hesitant then wheeled his bed down the hall and to the floor transporter.

Kish looked confused as she pressed the floor one button. He tried to recall what was on floor one. It hit him; floor one was the intense care floor.

Kish gulped, afraid of seeing what pain he had caused Ichigo. They were on floor one and he was being wheeled down the hallway. They stopped at room number 107.

Pie coughed. "Come on Tart, we had better get going."

"Awwwww," said Tart. "I wanted to see the witch at her worst!"

Kish pulled himself up and glared menacingly at Tart.

"Uhhhh, I had better get going," said Tart as he pulled Pie down the hallway. "Wouldn't want to be late for my uh transporting class? Yeah, that's right, my transporting class. The teacher will be real angry if I am late again. See ya later Kish!"

Kish sighed, finally some peace and quiet. He felt butterflies in his stomach as the nurse opened the door.

"I think I'll leave you two alone right now," she mumbled as she left the room. "Press your beeper if you need anything."

Kish pressed the forward button on his bed and pulled back the curtain.

His throat caught at what he saw. Ichigo lay there, bandages covering her forehead, arms legs and neck. He saw numerous scrapes and gashes on her face and body.

"Oh Ichigo," he sobbed. "How could I have done this to you!"

He reached for her hand and gently lifted it. It was warm and soft as if everything was normal. A piece of hair was in her face. He leaned forward and tenderly tucked it behind her ear. The only thing that comforted him was the steady beeping of the machine that monitored her heart. He clutched her hand hoping, praying that she could make it through all of this. An overwhelming sense of grief overtook him and he wept bitterly. "How could I have been so stupid!" he mumbled. "If I had just minded my own business, none of this would have happened!

Ichigo groaned, and her eyelashes fluttered. "Where am I?" she mumbled. "Kish are you there?"

Kish wiped the tears from his eyes in amazement. "Yes, I'm here Kitten. Do you need any thing?"

"Kish, I can't see!"

-------------------------End Of Chapter-----------------------

Ichigo: I'm blind! Help I can't see anything!

Kish: This is no laughing matter. Now you won't be able to see my most handsome face!

Ichigo: Yuck! Now I'm glad that I'm blind

FWB: All right, end of chappy. And please review review review!


	3. Confused Feelings

Fwb: See, that wasn't too long!

Ichigo: It was for me!

FWB: For the record... I don't own any of these characters...

----------------CHAPTER ONE------------- 

"Kish, I can't see!"

Kish sat back in his bed, too stunned to say anything.

"Kish," asked Ichigo, her voice getting panicky. "Kish where are you? Kish, didn't you hear me... I can't see!"

Kish cleared his head. "It's okay. Everything will be all right. I'll send for a nurse," even to him his voice sounded fake. He buzzed for a nurse. When a nurse rushed in, he told her, "Ichigo is awake, but something is wrong. She can't see."

Even when her eyes didn't see anything they held so much emotion. Right now, the emotion they showed was fear. Fear and panic. Kish reached for her hand, trying to comfort her. She pulled it away. "She is angry at me," he thought. "But she has a right to be. I, after all, am the cause of this." The thought blew him away. He was the cause of this. Because of him, Ichigo might never see again.

"Kish, where are we?" Ichigo asked in a shaky voice.

"We are on my planet. I'm sorry I had to take you here, but there was no other choice."

He heard her gasp. "You mean I am not even on my home planet?!" after saying this, she started sobbing.

Kish reached for her instinctively, wanting to squeeze all the pain from her, but as soon as he touched her, she slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "I hate you. At least now that I can't see, I won't have to look at your hideous face again. Just go away and leave me alone!"

Kish shied away feeling hurt. "She hates me," he thought as he left her room.

"Kish I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Ichigo's voice quivered. "Kish please come back."

"I'm sorry too, Ichigo, but not for the same reasons. I think that you very much meant what you said." He said sadly.

Kish maneuvered out of her room, leaving her to ponder what she had said. "Well he had deserved it right?" yet a little part of her mind felt guilty. He had also saved her, hadn't he?

-------------------------------MEANWHILE------------------------

The Mew Mews were starting to get panicky. It had been three whole days since they had seen Ichigo. Ryou was out with Masha, trying to track her scent.

"Those giant rats that the people in the restaurant had seen? They must have been karema animas." He thought as he approached the end of a cliff. He looked down, then raced back to the cafe.

"Uhhhhh, guys? I know where Ichigo went."

----------------------------PLANET INSIDEOUS----------------------------

Kish suddenly felt his body start to shake. He knew what was happening. His body was still under stress. He was having a relapse!

He pressed the buzzer for the nurse right before he passed out....

Ichigo had been moved from intense care to a regular room. As she sat there in the quiet, she remembered something strange. When she had smacked Kish's hand away, she had felt some thing. When she thought about it, it felt kind of like an I.V... "I'll remember to ask Pie about it when he comes," she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She woke with a start as Pie came into the room. She took a deep breath then asked, "Pie? When I felt Kish's hand I felt something like a tube. What was is?"

Pie made a surprised sound. "You mean Kish hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what!?"

"Kish is now in intensive care. When he teleported with you, it took away most of his energy. They're not sure if he is going to make it."

"Take me to Kish!" said Ichigo in a strangled voice.

"I don't now if they will allow it..."

"Just take me to him!"

Pie hesitantly took her bed and wheeled it down to the first floor transporter. When they reached the room number 115, he took a breath, wheeled her inside and left.

Ichigo heard a machine beeping. O how she wished she could see him. "Kish," she whispered. "Kish, are you awake?" then started to sob. She had been so cruel to him, and there he was almost dying for her.

Kish groaned. Then, in a weak voice said. "Ichigo, what are you doing here. You should be back in your room resting up!" Then heard her sobbing. "Kitten what is wrong?" he asked, then tentatively reached toward her and wiped her tears. He was surprised when she didn't push away.

"Kish I'm so sorry!"

"For what Kitten? You didn't do anything!"

"O Kish, I'm so sorry!" she wept as he pulled her toward him.

In a timid voice he asked her, "Would it be ok, Ichigo, if I kissed you?"

She shied away from him in surprise. "Kish, the same Kish that sneaked kisses when she didn't want them, was asking if he could kiss her? Wow, he has got to be joking!" she thought.

In a hurt voice he said, "Well there is my answer..."

'No, Kish, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind?

She took a deep breath and leaned into his arms. "No, Kish, I wouldn't mind."

Kish held her closely, studying her a bit, then lifted her up and looked into her sightless eyes. Closing his eyes, he kissed her. It was a short kiss but a sweet one. She seemed to melt into him. Then suddenly, it was over.

"W-well I-I had better be going!" announced Ichigo in a flustered voice as she exited the room. "B-bye, Kish."

Kish smiled, satisfied. He couldn't believe that she had just let him kiss her. His body started to shake again. It was another relapse! He pressed the buzzer for the nurse, then willingly fainted into a deep, dark sleep.

"Don't do this to me you jerk!" Ichigo thought as she headed back to her room. The technology on this planet was superb. All she had to do is tell her bed where to go and it took off. "I love Masaya!"

Yet, the kiss had felt so... soo... right! When she kissed Masaya, it was like... well, bland! But Kish's kiss, well, it jolted her, sent sparks through her. If Masaya was her one true love, then why did Kish's kiss affect her so?

Suddenly, a loud siren sounded through the building, and Pie ran to her. "We need to get to Kish's room fast! He's gone from bad to worse. We might lose him!"

--------------------------END OF CHAPTER-----------------------------

Kish: What? You can't end there! I need to know if I live!

Ichigo: It's none of your business. (Smirks)

FWB: I'm writing more Kish so savor these moments of life... who knows, you may die!

Kish: O I'll savor them all right! (Eyes Ichigo)

FWB: Mwahahahaha! P.S.- sorry about chapter 2 and 3 being short... The next one may take a while, but it will be worth it...


	4. Watching Silently

FWB: Phew, that was a lot of typing! I'm sorry it took so long. I was grounded off of the computer so I had to work overtime yesterday. sighs

Ichigo: Well, it was worth it. Now Kish won't be trying to savor his last moments...

Kish: (Smooch)

Ichigo: Ick! Just start reading the story! xx

FWB: I don't own any of these characters... Arrrggggghhhhh! (

------------------------CHAPTER FOUR-------------------------

As Pie wheeled her back to floor one, Ichigo practically cried. "Why should he affect me this way? I should be glad that he may die. He is my enemy.

Yet a little part of her heart screamed, "I LOVE HIM! HE CAN'T DIE! PLEASE LET ME DIE INSTEAD OF HIM!" she chose to ignore that little part of her heart, taking deep breaths to calm herself. When she and Pie reached the door, he entered, but they wouldn't let her in. She pushed her ear to the door, crying out in pain. Her head screamed for her to stop pushing it, but she jus gritted her teeth and tried to listen. She could only pick up a few snatches of information. "He needs blood," "We can't find anyone with the right blood type." and, "Things do not look to good for him." An idea hit her. Even although she had a terrible fear of needles, she would allow them to test her blood type. If it matched Kish's, she would donate as much blood as he needed. The idea made her queasy, but she knew that it was necessary. She told her bed to go up to the blood donation center on floor five. It took her there slowly, in what seemed like hours. When she finally reached the desk, she took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I would like to have my blood tested." she announced.

The nurse looked down at her in surprise, but willingly pushed her down the hallway to where there was a doctor waiting. He was holding a very long needle and looked at her menacingly. Luckily Ichigo couldn't see this. She took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeve. She felt the prick of the needle, and her world started to go dark. Before long, everything went black.

When Ichigo came to, she heard the doctor talking. "This is amazing; I have never seen anything like it! She has the exact same, extremely rare, blood type as the patient in room 115!"

Ichigo blinked in amazement at this. Room 115? Wasn't that Kish's room? She signaled the nurse. "What patient is staying in room 115" she asked.

Just one moment. I can look that up for you. The nurse left and returned a moment later. "A patient by the name of Kishu Hearta, Miss."

I gasped. "I would like to donate my blood."

"Miss, you are in no condition to donate blood! You have already lost a very critical amount when you took that nasty fall."

"Get the doctor in here to draw my blood. If I don't, Kish may die."

"If you do, you may die. Why are you so eager to donating your life sustaining blood to that man?"

As the needle pricked her skin, she replied, "Because, I think I love that man..." then passed out again.

Pie practically jumped for joy when he heard the news. They had found a blood donor for Kish! Better yet, the donor had willingly given enough blood, and it was on its way. He composed himself, and tried to act as if nothing had happened. It was not in his nature to show any great emotion. Tart, however, was polar opposite of him. As soon as he heard the news, he bounced off the walls. Literally. As he jumped he nearly hit Pie's head. Luckily, Pie had good reflexes and managed to dodge him, Barely. He was suddenly suspicious. Why would a complete stranger, donate three quarts of blood to Kish? He stepped up to the doctor who had given them the news. "Who donated this blood?" he questioned.

The doctor looked taken aback but replied, "A nice, young woman by the name of Ichigo Momomiya. She donated the blood knowing that it put her in serious danger. She is a brave young woman; I sure hope that we do not lose her."

Pie felt like he had been punched in the gut. Tart stopped short. Ichigo? Had they heard right?

"Yes," continued the doctor. "She has been moved back to the intensive care section of the hospital."

Pie sighed. Ichigo could be so stupid! "Why would she risk her life to save Kish's?" he wondered. He sucked in his breath as another thought hit him. "Maybe Ichigo likes Kish back! Naw, that is impossible; she already turned Kish down for Masaya." Yet thought would not stay out of his mind. "I will remember to ask Ichigo about it later. Right now I need to stay with Kish."

---------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------

When Ryou led the Mew Mews to the cliff, Mint had been the first to dare to go over and look down. When she did, she gasped. How could the aliens do such a thing? How could they be so cruel? Didn't they make peace with them after they gave them the rest of the Mew Aquas? After the others had taken a look, Mint asked, "Ryou, is there anyway that we can help Ichigo? Is there anyway that we can know if she is safe?"

Ryou shook his head. "I tried to make contact with Pie, but either he is too far away to hear, or he is just ignoring our calls. I think I have a plan though. After lots of studying, I think that I can make a transporter. I'll bet that I can have you there in no time. While I build the transporter, you girls work on your combat skills. You are going to need them because This Means War!

---------PLANET INSIDEOUS. THREE DAYS LATER-------------

Kish could hear the beeping of a machine. He couldn't remember where he was. All he could remember was that beautiful dream in which he had kissed Ichigo, and she had kissed him back. He woke with a start when he realized where he was. He was in a hospital bed, and that dream? It wasn't a dream! He looked around the room and spotted Pie and Tart asleep in the corner. "Pie, Tart," he whispered. Pie was the first to hear him. He jumped, startled, causing Tart to fall off his lap and onto the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" complained Tart. "I was sleeping!"

"Kish is awake!" announced Pie. Then, turning to Kish, he asked, "So, how do you feel?"

"Uh, I fell like a train ran over me, but otherwise, I feel pretty good," he said sarcastically. "How did the doctors find a blood donor? Man, I thought I was history!"

Pie coughed nervously. "Well, a young woman by the name of Ichigo Momomiya donated some blood two days ago. She was in critical condition for a while, but she seems to be on the up swing. You can visit her, but most likely she is still unconscious. It took quite a bit out of her you know."

Kish eyes widened, perplexed. "Why would Ichigo risk her life for me when she supposedly hates me? Unless..." the thought was too much for him. "She couldn't actually like me, could she?"

"Yes, I think that I would like to go see her, if you don't mind. What room number is she in?

"She is in room number 107, the same one that she was in a few days ago. Now if you don't mind, Tart and I would like to go back home and get some rest. Goodbye Kish," said Pie, right before he and Tart vanished.

Kish rang for the nurse. When one appeared in his room, he asked her to please bring him down the hall to room 107. She looked confused, but wheeled him there anyway. After she pushed him inside, she vanished.

Ichigo had been conscious for a while, and she was rather bored. That was, until she heard Kish come in. When she heard him come in she was surprised. Why would he come to visit her? No one new about her blood donation except the doctors, or so she thought.

"Why did you do it."

"Do what?"

Risk your life to save mine? I would have never forgiven myself if you would have died."

Ichigo blushed. "As much as this embarrasses me to say this, I think I am starting to fall in love with you. If I died, at least you would have lived." She bent her face towards her folded hands and a couple of tears slid down her face. "I don't blame you if you hate me, after what a jerk I was." Her voice quivered.

Kish felt as if he was in heaven! Ichigo loved him! He calmed himself down and noticed her crying. He slowly tucked his finger under her chin, lifting her face towards his. He tenderly wiped the tears from her face and whispered, "No, no ,no Ichigo. I would never hate you. If anything, I love you!"

Ichigo's sightless eyes looked amazed. "D-do you mean it?"

He looked down at her, debating if he should show her that he meant it. He slowly brought his face close to hers, then kissed her square on the lips.

He felt her surprise melt away as she kissed him passionately. When it was over, he pulled her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed.

"This is not right, Kish! Your people will never accept me, and my people will never accept you!"

Kish felt betrayed by his people as well as hers. "We could run away," he mumbled, but they both knew that that would never work.

He looked down at her again and noticed something. She wasn't wearing any bandages and she didn't have any scars. In fact, she looked as if everything was normal, save her eyes. "Your scratches," he asked. "What happened to them... they are gone!"

She turned her face towards him. "I-I really do not know. Today, when I woke up, they had just disappeared."

He tried to think up a possible explanation, but nothing seemed to work "Well," he said after a moment, "we will just have to call it a miracle. I have got some good news Kitten. In two days, they will let both of us out of the hospital. Then we can work out a plan. Until then, concentrate on getting rested up, I will visit you later today!"

As Kish left Ichigo whispered, "Goodbye, Kish" then fell asleep. An hour later, she woke with a start. She could sense that someone was in her room! "Wh-who is there?" she called out, but no one answered. She heard the creak of the door, and someone approached her. She tried to press the buzzer for the nurse, but it was not working. She started to panic.

The stranger in the room smiled. He saw Ichigo panicking, and wanted her more than anything else. She would make the perfect wife. And if she did not submit, well that was too bad. For her that is. He reached for her, then stopped short. He would wait for a while, and if he was patient she would be his. He walked back towards the door. Yes, she would be his...

----------------END OF CHAPTER--------------------

FWB: Cut, and that's a wrap!

Ichigo: pale faced

Kish: Are you scared of the big, bad man? Here, I will make it all better!(smooch)

Ichigo: No, I was scared of myself in that chapter. I actually kissed you!

Kish: Let's not make it just a story.(Smooch)

FWB: Thanks to all those who reviewed... and for those who didn't please do!


	5. The Surprise

FWB: O.K. I am done with another chappy. This one took me a while because I was grounded off of computer for a couple of days...

Ichigo: Why?

FWB: Because I was caught drawing past my bedtime... oops!

Kish: That stinx!

FWB: Tell me about it... Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. If I did, there would be a much better ending to the book!

-------------------------------CHAPTER FIVE---------------------------------

Ichigo whimpered a sigh of relief as she heard "the stranger" closed the door. As soon as "he" was gone, she burst into tears. She pressed the buzzer for the nurse and was surprised when it worked. "Why is the buzzer working now? It wasn't working when 'the stranger' was here?" she wondered. As soon as the nurse came in, Ichigo asked for Kish to be brought into her room.

A few moments later, she heard Kish come walking into her room. "K-Kish? Is that you?"

"Yes Princess, it is. I told you that I would come see you later. Was it that you couldn't get enough of me?" he kidded, but as soon as he saw Ichigo's pale face and wide eyes, he stopped. "What's wrong kitten?"

"Kish? Someone was in my room!"

'What do you mean, someone was in your room? Was it a nurse or a doctor?"

"N-no, Kish. It was a stranger. When I asked him who was there, he did not answer. I could hear him though."

"How do you know that the stranger was a he? It could be a she..."

"No Kish, it was a man. I am sure of it. He was breathing hard, and his footsteps belonged to that of a man. I know it!"

Kish was shaking with fury. What kind of person would try to scare a blind person, especially one that was recovering! "I will alert the hospital staff about this. Why didn't you press your buzzer to signal the nurse when the stranger was in your room?

"I-I did! It was not working when he was here! Why would it be working now but not be working when the stranger was here?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I don't know, but you can be sure that I will get to the bottom of this. For the meanwhile, would you like it if I moved into the neighboring room? We can set up a system that will alert me if someone is in your room..."

"I-I think that I would like that very much, Kish. Thank you." Kish started to leave. "Kish, please, don't go! Can you please stay?"

Kish wasn't used to Ichigo wanting him to stay. "Whatever you want, precious." He said as he approached her bedside. He bent down and kissed her. She felt tense to him, nervous. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He started to pull away, afraid that she would be overwhelmed, but she just pulled him back towards her. She was trembling, and he felt it. He hated himself for doing this to her. If he hadn't interfered, this would have not happened. She would be living her normal life, doing whatever she usually did, not being stalked, and blinded, and hurt. Whoever was frightening her was going to pay, oh he was going to pay.

-----------------------------------MEANWHILE----------------------------------------

Ryou put the finishing touches on the transporter, a.k.a. project 3000. He stepped out of his laboratory and went to find the girls. He found them practicing their combat skills. "O.K. girls, are you ready? Project 3000 is ready for its mission. I need to hook you all up to these communicaters and give you these false ears... then you will begin your destiny. Remember that the only person that you need to find right now is Kish. Do not attack any civilians unless they attack you... do you got it?" the four girls nodded as they reached Ryou's lab. They would find Ichigo, and kill Kish...

--------------------------------PLANET INSIDEOUS----------------------------------

After Kish was situated in his new room, he went to check on Ichigo. He found her sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. "Gosh," he thought, "what did I do to deserve such a creature?" he stepped out of her room, quietly closing the door. Now it was time to figure out who was behind all of this chaos. He thought of all the possible candidates. Deep Blue? No he was long gone. An arch enemy? There was no one aside from himself, Pie and Tart. Pie, Tart? Would they do such a horrendous thing? He made his way to the front desk and asked the nurse to page them.

They came in, looking confused. Kish looked at them in the eyes and asked him the question. "Did either of you enter Ichigo's room and try to scare her?" They looked offended.

"What do you mean, trying to scare Ichigo" asked Pie accusingly.

"Someone was in her room and would not identify themselves. They stayed in there for a moment, then left without saying a word. Ichigo is pretty nervous."

"I may hate her, but that is lower than low!" exclaimed Tart.

"Good, so I trust that neither of you had anything to do with this?"

"Of course we have nothing to do with this! What do you think we are?!"

"O.K. then. That is all that I had to ask. See you guys later."

Well that eliminated that possibility. Who else could be responsible?

------------------MEANWHILE-----------------

The man slowly walked into her room and pulled out a cloth. She was sleeping, good. He crept towards her and pressed the cloth over her nose and mouth. Her eyes opened and she thrashed about, trying to escape. In all the commotion, her bell fell off onto the bed, un-noticed. Then, after a brief moment, her body went limp, and she was silent. "So far so good" he thought, grinning evilly. He lifted her out of her bed, and hoisted her onto his shoulders, in an instant, they were gone without a trace. The only reminders of what had happened were a ribbon and a note. A note and ribbon with a bell tied to it. Nothing else...

Kish had a terrible feeling like something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He walked into his room and checked his things. Nothing was missing, everything was just as it had been when he had left it. Yet the feeling would not stay out of his mind. It did not occur to him to check on Ichigo. He called the front desk and asked if there was ant messages for him. There were none. "It must be my imagination," he thought as he walked back to his room. For some strange reason, he had the incredible urge to go to the front desk and ask if there were any messages for him again. He decided to go down and ask. The lady looked at him strangely when he asked the same question that he had asked a few minutes earlier but checked for him anyway. She looked surprised.

"Why someone must have just left a message for you! Her you go," she handed a slip of paper with writing on it. He walked back to his room, unfolded the message and read.

"Kish, I have a surprise for you. Enter room #107 and you will find. Signed anonymous." Kish was puzzled but thought that he should go check room #107 anyway. He got up to leave and realization hit him. Room #115 was Ichigo's room. Maybe she had a surprise for him! He skipped to the room next to his and gently opened the door a crack. His nose caught a strange odor. It smelled like chemicals. He peeked inside. Nobody was there! He looked around wildly and his eye caught a note on her nightstand.

It read, "Kish, your little Kitten is long gone. She is now my prisoner. I guess that I am too smart for the likes of you!" the note was unsigned.

Kish sat down on the bed, stunned. What did the note mean, gone? He heard a tinkle and looked down. Ichigo's bell was lying on her bed. He lifted it, held it to his face, and wept.

------------------------END OF CHAPTER--------------------------

FWB: so I guess that I will end there!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kish: (pale faced) W-what?!

FWB Too bad Kish. You will just have to wait and see what happens... Mwahahahahaha!


	6. Torture

FWB: brushes sweat from forehead sighs with relief Kish: Why are you so tired? All you did was type! 

FWB: shows Kish her bruised fingertips

Kish: Awww... you big wus! 

Ichigo: Do not pick on her! She wrote another chapter!

FWB: Yeah! And for any of you strange people out there who are looking for people to sue, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

-------------------------CHAPTER SIX----------------------------

Pie rolled his eyes. Kish was so obsessed with trying to find that_ immature_ cat girl, that he was driving everyone else absolutely crazy! Just that moment, Kish barged into the room.

"Did you know that this hospital doesn't even own a security camera system?! When is this hospital from anyway, the Ice Age?" Kish was ticked off. He should have known better than to leave Ichigo alone with that stalker on the loose. He couldn't bear to think what was going through Ichigo's head this moment. Oh, poor Ichigo. His heart ached painfully at the thought of her. Suddenly there was a loud thump at the door. Kish blinked, confused. "Now who could that be?" he wondered as he raced to open the door. He gasped in surprise... "Pie-" he shouted, but was cut off as a hand was clapped over his mouth. He wrestled to free himself and just about escaped when six more hand grasped him. He panicked when he heard the unmistakable, cold voice of the wolf girl.

"Where is Ichigo?" she growled menacingly, when they had dragged him off into an abandoned ally.

"I-I don't know, honestly!" her stuttered. "She was here a day ago, but someone kidnapped her!"

"So you admit kidnapping Ichigo in the first place?" asked Mint angrily.

"L-let me explain," he said but was cut off by Pudding.

"I don't trust the bad guy. He is evil na no da!"

"Very well then," announced Zakuro, "we will make you tell us!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Kish felt a searing pain as there attacks hit him. As the Mew Mews warmed up for another round, Kish's body went numb, and everything went black.

--------------------MEANWHILE ------------------

Ichigo slowly awoke, finding herself lying on some kind of hard surface. She tried to sit up, but conked her head on something metal above her.

"So, I see that you are awake..." chuckled a faintly familiar voice. "In case you are wondering what you hit your head against, that would be the 2000 pound weight hanging above you. I suggest that you do as I say unless you would like to become a pancake!"

"Wha-what do you want me to do?" Ichigo stuttered nervously.

"Marry me," replied the cold voice of her captor. Ichigo dug into her memory to figure out whose voice that was. Realization hit her.

"D-deep Blue?"

"Hmmm.... I see that you remember me! So, your answer is yes?'

"No!" she yelled as loud as she could. What did it matter if she died? She would never marry Deep Blue. She loved Kish!

"Well then, we will just have to see if you will change your mind! I was thinking of dropping this weight on you if you didn't agree, but I want you to die a slow, painful, torturous death if you are to die at all! It is time for torture chamber number one! Let us proceed!"

She heard his steps approaching her and she felt the prick of a needle. "What are you doing?" she asked, panicking.

"This is just a little drug that I created. This will prevent you from passing out at any time of your torturing. That way you will feel every last bit of pain that I bring upon you." He laughed evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish faintly heard the sound of Lettuce's voice. "Now if you had just told us where Ichigo is, this wouldn't have happened. You brought his upon yourself you know!" Lettuce left his room to tell the others that their prisoner had awoken.

Kish groaned, trying to sit up. It was a bad idea. He collapsed back onto his bed, gasping in pain. Just that minute, Lettuce returned with all of the other Mew Mews.

"Where is Ichigo" growled the wolf girl for the second time that day.

"I-I honestly do not know!"

"I have an idea! I just remembered! Remember Ryou gave us that hypnotizing potion just before we left? We should use some of it on this bad guy, na no da!"

"Good idea Pudding," Zakuro reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. She opened it up and poured some of it into Kish's mouth, surprised that he did not resist.

Kish felt dizzy and vaguely remembered a sensation of dejavu before everything went black.

"Did you kidnap Ichigo?" asked Zakuro anxiously.

"Yes."

"Where is she?" questioned Mint.

"I do not know," came the reply.

"Was she kidnapped by somebody else?" inquired Pudding.

"Yes, but I do not know who."

"Why did you capture Ichigo in the first place?" was their final question.

"Because I love her."

The four Mew Mews gasped in amazement. They had known that Kish had some sort of a crush on Ichigo, but Kish actually loved her?

"That will be our last question," announced Zakuro, trying to regain her composure . She and the other three Mew Mews left the room.

"So he was not lying to us!" mumbled Lettuce, felling rather guilty. "He was telling the truth all along and we attacked him for it!"

Pudding, Zakuro and Mint all nodded solemnly, trying to figure out how to find Ichigo.

"I wonder where Ichigo is right now," whispered Pudding sadly.

"We all do."

------------------------ MEANWHILE--------------------------

Ichigo stood in silence as Deep Blue closed the door to a room he had brought her in. She heard his voice come through the loud speakers. "Time for torture chamber number one!"

The whir of a machine was heard as Ichigo waited anticipating the pain. It came. She felt all kinds of tiny needles pricking at her everywhere. She felt them on her arms, her legs, and her face. She screamed.

"Kish, Kish, please help me! Oh Kish, please!" she cried hysterically. Oh how she wished that she could just pass out! When would this be over?

---------------------------END OF CHAPTER-----------------------------

FWB: Yay! Another Cliffy!

Ichigo: Do not stop now! I need to know if I get rescued from those horrible needles!

FWB: Too bad! You are just going to have to wait until next time! Mwahahahahahaha!

Kish: Bummer!


	7. Mew Aqua

FWB: Whoah! I think that this chapter is the longest one yet! –gets up and does the "really huge chapter" dance-

Kish: O.O;;

Ichigo: O.O;;

FWB: Wh-a-a-a-a-t?!

Kish: -shakes his head- at least you finished the chapter...

FWB: -puts her hands on her hips angrily- Do you think that that is all that I am good for?

Kish: -thinks a moment- Yeah... pretty much.

FWB: Arrgggg!!! I give up! Oh... and I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!!!!!!

------------CHAPTER SEVEN------------

Kish slowly shook his head, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered Zakuro pouring some kind of sweet substance into his mouth. Yes, now he remembered! Pudding had called it some sort of hypnotizing liquid. So that is what must have happened. Well, at least now they would believe him. Now, they would probably be trying to find out where Ichigo was. Ichigo!

Kish thrust the covers off and shakily rose to his feet. He had to find Ichigo! Searing pain shot up his leg as he took a step forward. He immediately crumpled to the floor, gasping in pain. "Stupid leg!" he mumbled as he tried to rise again but fell roughly. "Well, as they say, third time is a charm!" he grasped the dresser and pulled himself up to a standing position. "There. Now all that I have to do is mange to walk all the way down the hallway, open the doors, and teleport to wherever Ichigo is. Heh, like that is possible!"

He reached the door and grasped at the handle. He quickly removed his hand. He had felt some sort of paper on the doorknob. He cautiously reached out his hand again and slowly lifted up the paper. He sat down and unfolded it, hoping that it bore some good news.

"Dear Kish, I see that you have had an accident of your own! Well, Ichigo is having multiple "so called accidents" here over at the-" the sentence ended abruptly. Kish squinted trying to make out the erased word. Lap? Lad? No, Lab! Lab, what lab? He continued reading. "If you look under the dresser, you will get a surprise of your own!" It was signed, Deep Blue... Deep Blue?

Had he read that right? Kish read it over again. It definitely said Deep Blue. What would Deep Blue want with Ichigo? Was it possible that he wanted revenge? Was Deep Blue still in the form of... Masaya? He had so many questions! He stopped as another thought hit him. If Deep Blue never really died, then where had he been these last couple of years, and what would he do to Ichigo?!

Kish suddenly remembered the surprise under the dresser. He very carefully reached under it and felt something. He pulled it out. It was a little bagwith something in it. He examined it, his eyes widening with realization. It couldn't be... but it was! What he saw was a little bit of Mew Aqua! Deep Blue had the Mew Aqua? How could that be possible?!

Kish scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, grimacing in pain. He had to find the Mew Mews! He grabbed at the doorknob and opened it. He looked down the hallway and spotted Mint. "Mint!" he called

Mint turned around, surprised. "Kish? What are you doing out of bed? You should be recovering!" She felt a tad bit nervous around him still.

"It does not matter tight now! I have some really important information about the whereabouts of Ichigo!" Kish gasped, his lungs burning from exertion as he made his way over to Mint.

"What," exclaimed Mint, "where is she?!"

Kish replied, "I don't know, but her kidnapper left this note!" Kish collapsed at Mint's feet, looking up at her. "Here is the note."

Mint scanned the note, her eyes widening at the signature. "Deep Blue?"

"Yes, and you won't believe what I found under the dresser!" Kish fumbled in his pocket for the little bag. He pulled it out and handed it to Mint. "Here."

Mint's eyes widened even more when she saw this. "Mew Aqua?" She snatched the bag from Kish and ran down the hallway. "I am going to go tell the others."

Kish breathed deeply, trying to regain his strength. If he could only get outside to his meadow. Then, he would recover much faster.

He heard the Mew Mews come rushing down the hallway. Lettuce spotted Kish and scurried to his side.

"Kish, are you ok?"

"I am fine, but I will be better if I can go to my meadow."

The Mew Mews looked confused. "Your... meadow?"

Kish sighed, exasperated. "Just take me to Pie. He will get me there."

Just that moment, Pie walked in, followed by Tart.

"Tar Tar! You are here na no da!" exclaimed an overly happy Pudding. She rushed over to the unsuspecting alien and hugged him.

"Arrgggggg! I don't want to be here!" yelled Tart, blushing terribly at the physical contact. Everyone could tell that he did not really mind Pudding.

"Kish are you ok?" asked Pie, worriedly looking down at his friend.

"I will be ok after you take me to the meadow."

"Ok then," shrugged Pie, "let's go." He picked up Kish and teleported.

Kish blinked, and in an instant, they were in a vast meadow full of flowers. "Set me down and leave, Pie"

Pie looked at him a concerned expression on his face, but did as he was told. Kish took a deep breath of the sweet-smelling air. He never told anyone this, but when he was in this meadow, he somehow acquired a healing ability. Kish concentrated on healing himself. He immediately felt a renewed. He sighed, contented, then remembered the task ahead of him. Ichigo. The name usually brought thoughts of a lovely girl dressed in pink. This time, the image in his head was that of the same girl, but this time she was in a tattered dress, her hair unruly and her eyes un-seeing too scared to speak. His heart pounded a mile a minute. Time to get back to business...

-------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------

Ichigo sighed with relief as she heard the whir of the machine slow, then stop. Maybe he was done. Maybe this was over with. Maybe she could go back and find Kish. Her hopes were torn down as she heard her captor chuckle with glee.

"Now we are done with stage one of my torturing... I will give you a little bit of time to consider my offer again. Either you will continue being tortured or you could come live a happy life with me...

Ichigo would have spit in his eye if she knew where to aim. Instead she waited silently for him to go away and leave her be. In the meantime she tried to figure out where she had heard that voice... it seemed so familiar, like a voice that she knew but just hadn't heard in a very long time... she paused as realization hit her... it couldn't be true, but it had to be! She heard footsteps approaching, then very boldly, she asked, "Masaya?"

The footsteps came to an abrupt halt. "So.... I see that you have finally recognized my voice... I was feeling very dishonored that you didn't know sooner... Well... the difference is that this time, Your Masaya let me take over his body! Did you hear me? He let it be so!" he laughed hysterically. "Now that I have a body to live in, I can do anything that I want!!! I am going to take over this world!!!!! Then... I will take over this galaxy!!!!! Then... I will take over this universe!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo cringed inwardly. Had Masaya actually let Deep Blue take over his body? That means... he didn't care that he would hurt her... she didn't matter to him... even though she didn't love him anymore it still hurt. She thought that she was loved by him for years. Had he ever returned her love? Was she just a toy to be played with, and as soon as he became bored with her, he threw her out? Tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, hoping that he hadn't seen them. He had.

"Aww... is the little lady crying? Is there anything that I can do to help? I know!" he slapped her across her face painfully. "Snap out of it! It is no fun when you are crying for a reason other than torture... or are you being tortured? Have you a deep pain somewhere within you?" he sounded eager, as if he enjoyed her torment.

Ichigo stuck her chin out stubbornly and stayed silent.

"Fine... be that way." Deep Blue said in a whiney tone. "We will just continue with phase two!" he grasped her arm roughly and led her down a hallway. Ichigo swallowed fearfully. Could this be worse than the last chamber? Finally they stopped and she heard him fumble with a ring of keys. She heard him unlock the door and instantly she felt a wave of heat.

Was she to be burned alive? She gasped as he pulled her inside then escaped and locked the door behind him. She felt tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Was this how it was to end? Would she never see her beloved Kish again? No. She would fight. Oh, she would fight. She would fight harder than she ever had. She would not let Kish down. She stood up and felt her way around the room. The heat was almost unbearable, but she still pressed on. She began to feel faint. All that she wanted to do was lie down on the ground an die. But no. She had made herself a promise. She would not give in. She would find her way out of this place, or she would die trying. Her legs were felling wobbly. She could barely stand. She strained to keep herself walking, but it was too much work. She collapsed onto the ground and tried to crawl forward when she felt a loose stone. She pried it off as quickly as she could. Her hand grazed a rope. She tugged the rope and a rush of cool air greeted her. It was an escape! She lowered herself into the hole and closed the trap door. She inched her way down the ladder, rung by rung until she could feel the bottom of the cavern. Then, a welcoming nothingness greeted her and she blacked out.

--------------------END OF CHAPTER-------------------------------

Ichigo: M-Masaya?!

Kish: What? He just tortured you so what do you care about him?!

Ichigo: -watery eyes-

Kish: Oh! Don't cry!

Ichigo:-starts hugging Kish- He hates me!

Kish: -in a heavenly bliss from the physical contact-

FWB: O.O;; Uh... yeah... see you next time!!!!!!!


End file.
